They don't know about us
by waakeme-upp
Summary: A Dennel fanfiction: It's back to the Xfactor days . characters: Jennel Garcia Demi Lovato CeCe Frey Jillian Jensen Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello
1. Chapter 1

**Jennel POV**

It's over, I've just finished singing Katy Perry's I kissed a Girl for Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas. She really suits blonde hair, I love that hat and that red lipstick, her lips... Um Jennel why are you thinking this? Focus.

I stare nervously in the direction of Demi and Nick, expecting some feedback or acknowledgment of how well my performance was. Instead I am met with Demi's thank you as I take the hint. I turn around and walk back to the others in our category; the young adults.

I'm looking down at my low-top, grey converse when I hear Jillian calling my name.

"Jennel!"

"Hey Jill," I reply weakly

"How did it go?" The taller girl asks seemingly confident that I did well. I think about how I feel it went becoming lost by an overwhelming sense of doubt in myself "Helloo? Earth to Garcia!" She says nudging me.

"I really embarrased myself Jill," I say blushing slightly as I think of how I must have looked in front of Nick and SMOKING Demi, no, the Demi and smoking hot Nick, damn Garcia what's wrong with you today, "I stood there afterwards just staring waiting for feedback! No one told me that we didn't get any!" I say getting louder by the end. Jensen just laughs at me, grabs my shoulders and bends her knees slightly to look into my eyes.

"Tell me about the song, what do you think Demi thought?!" She questions impatiently

"I have no Idea! When I told her the song she kinda blushed, she must have been internally cringing for me! I knew that was a bad choice of song for me! Jillian keeps her firm grasp on my arms and is urging me to go on. "She was staring me down into next week, either she must've thought I was terrible or I have something disgusting in my teeth, and I'm almost certain it's not the latter!" Jill wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her.

"Come on Jennel, don't think like that," I look up at her and she's smiling at me, "you are the best singer I know. Now get your shit together you emotional freak!" I giggle at her comment.

We must've been talking loud as CeCe Frey walks over to us to place her input. I can practically hear Jillian's thoughts: " I wan't to strangle this bitch, *cough*poser*cough*" CeCe simply furrows her eyebrows trying to ignore the sighs of frustration from Jillian and looks me up and down.

"Jennel you look hot today there is no way Demi was pitying you, she was probably taking notes." I blush at her complement as she quickly winks at me then turns to Jillian, who is glaring at me trying her best to avoid looking at CeCe*megabitch*Frey as Jill often refers to her. CeCe releases her bottom lip from between her teeth, and looks seemingly hurt by Jillian's obvious attempt of avoiding her. "Bye Jillian" CeCe says and walks off swaying her hips more than usual, she can probably feel Jillian's eyes on her ass. I grin and then slap the top of Jill's arm and motion her toward the free food.

"Guys, Guys! GUYS!" We all turn around to a rather short production manager trying to get our attention, "There are some extremely strong gale-force winds today, we can't get a driver out here or any taxi's, the forecast says that the weather won't calm down until around midnight, so the wonderful Miss Lovato has agreed to let you sleep in her living room" everybody cheers and claps as other staff and crew are pulling out sleeping bags, cushions and emergency blankets, "You are allowed in between the three ground floor bathrooms, the patio and front pool, the kitchen, and the living room: your sleeping quarters for tonight, you are allowed to help yourself to anything from the fridge or freezer-" we start cheering again and Jillian and I start giggling, "However, Demi has requested that you keep noise to a minimum after midnight, staff and crew will be staying in the lounge, you may come to us if you have any queries or issues, please don't wander upstairs or around outdoors, outside of the allowed areas. Other than that have fun guys!" We all start cheering and heading onto the patio.

There is a large wooden gazebo above the patio and front pool so the "strong" wind wasn't affecting us, it was more like a warm strong-ish breeze but we weren't complaining, we were staying at Demi Lovato's house! Me and Jillian turn around as everyone bursts into cheers again, we look to see Nick Jonas leaving and climbing into a range rover, hmm, perhaps xfactor's budget isn't as large as they make it out to be and just can't afford to get transport for everyone... Still, no one is complaining.

I look around admiring Demi's house, the ceilings are so high, the colour theme is very neutral, browns and beiges with some whites and greys here and there. I look away from the pool to some sun loungers just out from under the gazebo, CeCe Frey is sitting up on one with her sunglasses on the end of her nose with her bottom lip between her teeth, she is sat staring at Jillian, who is quite contently reading her book; Vanish by Tess Gerritsen. CeCe must've come out of her trance and noticed me noticing her noticing Jill, she quickly pushed her sunglasses up to her eyes before blushing and laying back down on the lounger.

I wander inside. I go to the walk in fridge and just stand there, appreciating the chill after sitting in the sun for an hour, I grab a bottle of water from the shelf and take it into the living room. There is a large canvas on her wall, She's in it, painted, on the end with a smaller girl who resembles Demi in the middle and a taller girl who also has similar features to the right. I presume they're her younger and older sisters. I walk closer to the painting and there are names on the chest of each of the girls, Demetria Lovato; Madison DeLaGarza; Dallas Lovato. I look down and I see a frame that's lying facedown. I turn it round and notice that the glass of the frame is smashed, I pull out the paper picture beneath it, on the back it reads Demi & Wilmer. Wilmer, kind of a girly name for a guy, I think to myself as I turn the image over again, he looked like he was in his late 20's possibly early 30's, significantly older than Demi's freshly 20 year old self. He was kissing her cheek. Maybe he's her older cousin or something, I think to myself, nothing a quick google on my phone cant find out.

I type into google Demi Lovato and Wilmer and load the search results, "Demi lovato suspected to be dating 'That 70's Show' star Wilmer Valderrama" , "Are Demi and Wilmer a thing?", "is 20 year old Demi Lovato and 30 Year old Wilmer Valderrama secretly an item?" , " Wilmer and Demi, suspicious twitter behaviour, MUTUAL UNFOLLOWINGS, are the secret couple breaking up?". Okay that is enough of that. In the picture Demi still had her brown hair, dip-died Blonde and her overly tweezed eyebrows, so I'm presuming that the picture is from before the auditions, oh well, this isn't my business, I decide. I place the picture back in the shattered frame and place it face down, respecting Demi's privacy, I join Jillian back outside and decide to keep my findings to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's POV**

Of course. I should know by that nothing ever stays a secret for long. All I wan't to understand is why she would sing that song to me in front of the cameras, creating footage that will be televised to literally millions of people all over America, Europe and even parts of The Middle East, instead of just coming to talk to me about it.

Alright Lovato. Go get yourself a glass of water, find Jennel Garcia and find out how she knows that you have a pathetic little crush on her.

I make my way out of my bedroom and down the polished oak stairs, there are only like 6 steps but whatever, I walk down the hallway and into my neatly arranged living room. I nod to myself acknowledging that the people in my home are at least trying not to make me feel invaded by gathering out on the white-slabbed patio and keeping the place tidy. My gaze freezes when I spot the brown and yellow haired wonder. Jennel. She's sitting on part of my 'Allibert Montpellier' graphite grey garden-set next to Jillian Jensen, my tattoo twin, and- wait is CeCe Frey checking Jillian out, that's kinda cute. I giggle to myself before throwing a grape off of Jennel's head. She whips her head around to investigate the crime. Jillian has her headphones in so I know she won't hear me if I quietly call Garcia's gaze to my own.

"Jennel," I whisper, she turns to me instantly and flashes me a smile. I press my finger to my lips indicating her to be quiet then motion her to toward me.

"Hey Demi whats up?" She says as we she approaches me inside. My stomach begins to flutter at her voice against the silence.

"I just think we should talk, you seemed a little disappointed that you didn't get any feedback after your performance so I thought why don't we talk off camera, you know, probably a little less nerve racking,"

"Well it would be less nerve racking, but you're still Demi Lovato, international _super_star so.." She says placing emphasis on the 'super' and finishing it with a sarcastic wink. All I manage is a smile at her comment, knowing that any words will display flustered as the butterflies erupt in my tummy. "So where do you wan't to talk?"

I compose myself enough to take her soft hand in mine, pulling her outside through a different door, avoiding the others, leading to a bigger more elegant pool round the side of my house that's out-of-bounds for the others, so it's a decent place to talk to the younger girl. It's darker now then when my category performed for me through those large mahogany patio doors opposite where we're sitting, in the lounge of my large LA cabin-styled loft. Fortunately the wooden sliding blinders are closed and locked in place, so the staff and crew can't peer out and hear or see whatever Jennel and I talk about or get up to.

It must be reaching at least 11 o'clock in the evening now and the sun had gone, although the breeze did not chill, it hits me warm against my skin as I begin to wonder about the supposed gale-force winds forecast for tonight, but my thoughts are interrupted as the automatic pool lights come on lighting the pool a lush translucent blue.

We're sitting on the reclinable towel-covered loungers as Jennel asks me again,

"so, what's up Dem?" I blush at her nickname for me.

"I just wanted to confront you about the song choice, I kissed a girl by Katy Perry," my smile never faulters although I notice hers fading.

"I'm sorry, I knew it was the wrong song, I was originally going to sing a Stevie Nicks song but when Jillian and I were blasting some idea's she suggested Katy Perry and I kinda just wen't with it," she didn't take a single breath in between the words. She's panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry, Not under _any_ circumstances am I going to send you home because of the song choice, in fact I thought it was great, you are way, way talented ." I pick her hand up from her thigh and hold it in both of mine above my knees, "I just thought you were-" I take a breathe, "making fun of me with the song choice," My volume slightly trailing off by the end of the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennel's POV**

I stare at her, confused for a moment. Why would I be making fun of this beauti- um, talented woman, jeez Garcia seriously what is with you?

"Why on earth would I be making fun of you?" I say furrowing my brows, "Why would you think that Demi?" I say becoming slightly annoyed with the allegations being made against me.

"Jenn, no, I just thought-" I cut her off, I see the colour in her cheeks begin to fade. is _she _nervous?

"what? you just thought what?"

"That you found out!" she exclaims dropping my hand from hers and turning to look away from me, "With the song, I think- I thought you only sung it because you found out and were making fun of me." I reach my hands towards her turning her head back to face me, I wipe the silent tears off of her cheeks with my thumbs,

"You thought, I found out what Demetria?" I think of all the possible things I could've 'found out' I think about her and Wilmer, I decide not to offer that to her as I may be wrong, besides, what has her alleged love life with Wilmer Valderrama have to do with I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.

"I- I thought you found out that I kind of li- like you" Demi stutters through her tears.

I just stare at her eyes trying to place my feelings for what she just told me, Why can't I place them? I don't feel strange, or even happy, I feel, normal, like this huge secret hasn't just been released into my knowledge.

"Demi, I didn't know," I say pulling her into a hug to try and calm her down,"

"Didn't you notice?" she asks me pulling back from my chest and looking up at me. She stares into my eyes, It doesn't intimidate me, I feel somewhat comfortable. She looks straight into me as if looking right at my soul and secrets, but I don't mind. What happening to you Garcia? You Don't like her back. Do you?

She takes her eyes away from mine and looks at the pool.

"sorry, forget I said anything." she dries the stray tears from her cheeks and composes herself,"So much for gale-force winds, don't you think," she chuckles to herself, I laugh with her.

I stare a my feet and I instantly know what needs to be done, "that's it!" I exclaim, ripping my grey low-top converse from my almost-blistered feet and throwing them behind the lounger", Demi just smiles at me. I walk up to her and hug her resting my chin on her shoulder. "I don't mind Demi, you're still the best mentor ever, because your _my_ mentor," we giggle together swaying on the spot, "you're still the beau- um, the wonderful Demi." I pull away looking down at my feet, I see Demi blushing, why Jennel, why do these word's keep falling out of your mouth!

I look back at Demi, she's smiling at me so I smile back shrugging off my slip of words.

"maybe you should go back to the others. Jillian's probably wondering where you got to."

"yeah probably," I look up at Demi, she seems slightly disappointed that I'm agreeing with her, I still feel kind of guilty for making Demi worry and I like hanging out with her, "I mean Jillian's probably buried in that goddamn book so i could probably stick around a little longer," I smile at her and she flashes me one of her signature Demi Lovato wide grins. she nods at me then looks around the poolside.

"wan't to go for a swim? I have some bikini's upstairs that would probably fit you." she suggests, I would like to go swimming and I'm about to say yes until i realize the obvious flaw in this plan.

"wait, what about the others, if they see that you and me are together then they're probably gunna think somethings up, like favoritism or something." I giggle as CeCe Frey instantly comes to mind.

"oh right, yeah I forgot, the only way to the stairs from here is back through the living room,"

I have an idea, I don't want things to be weird between us so I hesitate suggesting it but I see Demi smile at me and the words just fall out of my mouth, "Lets just swim in are underwear," Demi looks at me silently for a few seconds, "I mean a bra and underwear is basically the same as a bikini anyways."

She looks at me and smirks, turning to face away from me while she pulls her ACDC shirt over her head and pulls her ripped skinny jeans off so they're sitting in a pool around her ankles. She removes her necklace and bracelets and finally takes off her under-vest revealing her large dream catcher tattoo on her side that I just can't help but stare at, She must've seen me because she started giggling before walking slowly into the shallow end of the pool in her lacy navy blue and crimson red bra and matching underwear.

I remove my clothes too revealing my baby blue bra with white patterend lace over the cups and my baby blue, sexy underwear with the white lace trim. Demi bites her lip as she notices my eyes raking over her entire body, before submerging herself beneath the water and swimming to where I am on the pool ledge. She grabs my ankle and pulls me into the cool water with her. We come up above the water together in fits of laughter as we hold on to eachother trying not to fall under during our bursts of giggles. Her skin feels warm and soft againts mine in the chilled pool water. She's still giggling at me as I stare into her beautiful brown eyes. I lean in towards her, she must've noticed what was happening because her giggles quietened down and she stared back at me. I uknowingly pull her half naked body as close to mine as possible, our lips are centimetres from eachother. Our noses grazing.

I snap out of my lesbi-trance and begin blushing, tilting my head downwards so our forheads are resting againgt eachother. I see Demi smile then close her eyes, keeping our foreheads together and are bodies as close as possible, I close my eyes too as we just float about the pool comfortably in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi POV**

We don't kiss, we don't talk. We just float there, in the water, in each others arms. It was perfect. It was comfortable. I didn't know what it meant- what did it mean?

An easy 10 minutes must have past before i said anything,

"Jennel," I whisper, watching her opening her eyes, "It's getting late, do you want to maybe go inside now? and get dry?" She simply nods at me as we pull away from each other slightly awkwardly and emerge from the gleaming blue pool.

We approach the door that leads to the living room, nobody is in there

"They must all still be on the patio." Jennel whispers grazing her hand over mine. It sends chills down my entire body, how does she effect me like this? We're still in our underwear, with our dry clothes in our hands, we step inside the living room and dart towards the hallway. We don't want anyone to see us, we make our way up the stairs avoiding the attention from any staff or crew. Jennel follows behind me, she's shivering now so I grab her a towel from the laundry cupboard and give it to her, grabbing one for myself also. I take her hand in mine and pull her in the direction of my bedroom.

"Hairdryer is there, you can use it while I grab some clothes." She turns on the hairdryer and hovers it above her head winking quickly at me while I go into the bathroom connected to my room. I unhook my bra and let it fall to the ground, along with my underwear. I don't bother picking them up, I wrap the towel around me and walk back into my room for a large shirt and some sweats to sleep in.

She's still using the hairdryer, she see's me standing in the doorway of the bathroom and shuts it off. Her hair is still damp but she walks towards me.

"Demi," she whispers into my ear, wrapping her arms around my waist, I can't help but moan from the butterflies. She places a kiss on my neck and I start smiling. Does this mean she likes me too? "I'm sorry i was so oblivious, I'm sorry I didn't notice." I thought it was going to go further so I close my eyes as she plant's another kiss to my cheek. I open them when I hear the hairdryer being turned on again, I look at her as she smirks at me.

I turn around with the sweats and tshirt in hand and drop the towel to the floor, I can feel her eyes raking over the back of my body as I slide the clean sweats on and pull the oversize tshirt onto my body, she's standing there biting her lip and her hair is now dry. She gets closer to me, draping her arms around my neck and gently kisses me. I kiss her back grazing my tongue along her bottom lip, entrance was granted but there was no fight for dominance, everything just fitted too perfectly for a fight. It just made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jennel POV **

I woke up in one of Demi's large 'Dallas Cowboys' tshirt, in Demi's bed. in Demi's arms. We didn't sleep together, we cuddled, we whispered, we shared our secrets, our memories, and we fell asleep in a daze of comfort and belonging. I brush the stray hairs from her face and tuck them softly behind her ear, watching as her eyes-lids flutter open and her watery morning-eyes stare back at me contently. She lifts her chin to kiss my forehead before smiling a me and grazing my cheek with her gentle touch.

"Morning Jenny." she softly whispers. I can hear the precious, morning husk in her voice.

"Morning bab-" I cut myself off "-Demi." come on Garcia, still not over the word vomit? she smiles and blushes so I don't think I ruined _everything. _She giggles at me slightly before kissing me on the lips.

"The others will be starting to wake up now, I would go down and rejoin the group before people realize you were gone all night and start to ask questions." She clears the husk in her voice with a light cough before shoving me and rolling up into a blanket-burrito. I laugh at her before strip out of her clothes and back into mine. Demi has drifted back into sleep so I leave her with a gentle kiss on her forehead and a post-it-note on her mirror reading, "I like you too Demi," leaving my phone number and a red lipstick blot on there too.

I go downstairs, I have to be quick and quiet; The lounge where the staff and crew are staying is just across from the bottom of the stairs. I make it past the lounge and continue down the hallway to the living room, I see the lime green sleeping bag that Jillian Jensen, my best friend since childhood, had chosen out for herself the night before, it was empty, with a very unconscious Cece Frey right next to it. I look around to find Jill siting on one of the high stools behind the breakfast counter. It was only 6:45am but that's Jillian; early mornings not late nights. She probably went to bed before a lot of the others so she wouldn't have noticed my absence last night, but there is no escaping her now she saw me enter the only room we were given access too.

"And where have you been miss Garcia?" she asks glaring in my direction.

"I don't know what your talking about Jensen," I smirk at her. I refuse to make up a lie about where I was, Jillian means more to me than that, but I can't tell her yet. Not without confronting Demi first.

"Oh Jenny-Bear." she giggles at me motioning toward her with her extended index finger. I walk around the counter until I'm behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek before resting my chin on her shoulder and whispering in her ear "It's a secret," she turns her head to face me and pouts, "-for now." I continue making her giggle. I sit in the stool next to her and take an apple from the fruit bowl in front of me, polish it on my shirt and take a bite.

"so what's up with you and mega bitch?" I ask, clearly referring to CeCe as Jill just kinks her eyebrow obviously confused. "come on Jill! I thought I was the oblivious one in our friendship, Miss Frey over there _totally_ has the hots for you."

"No she does not, are you crazy? pretty sure CeCe is straight and besides. Like you said, you're the oblivious one so how would you notice." she almost completely shrugs my comment off into the 'more reasons Jennel is insane' category.

"it was made clear to me last night by De- um, somebody, that sometimes I do interpret things wrong, _however_ somebody else noticed her checking you out as well." The colour drains from her cheeks as she starts to acknowledge the possibility. I give her a smug look and tap my nose with my index finger twice as she asks me who exactly pointed this out to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jillian's POV**

A small bus pulls up outside of Demi's house, by now it's about 10 in the morning and everyone is awake and ready. We pile on to the bus, I'm not sure where we're going, maybe a hotel. Jennel is sitting next to me, against the window. She's grinning to herself and letting out giggles here and there, she has her headphones in so I just assume that she's listening to a funny podcast or something. I reach over to the iPod on her lap and press the button, she's listening to Demi Lovato's album Unbroken. Hmm, maybe the song reminded her of something, I don't know what though. I wander my eyes around the small vehicle full of young hopefuls, my eyes land on a particular cheetah-printed-blonde. She's already looking at me, she darts her eyes away when I catch her looking. I always thought I would feel weird if a _girl_ ever liked me, but I don't, I kinda sorta maybe have... Butterflies? I see her head turn around to me again, this time I'm the one to look away. I can still feel CeCe's eyes on me and I can't help but let the corners of my lips turn upwards as I blush. Jennel lightly nudges me in the arm with her elbow to get my attention.

"What you smiling at Jill?" I'm not going to tell her I caught CeCe looking at me with those delicate greeny-brown orbs so I just point to the book on my lap that's still turned open. She _so _didn't buy it, oh well, she can't prove anything. I can feel Jenn's glare on me, impaling my soul. Damn it why does Jennel do that. She's not getting anything out of me. There's nothing to get out of me. Exactly. It's not like you have feelings for CeCe. You're obviously just the type of person who can accept and appreciate another persons emotions without reciprocating them.

I place the book down on the floor next to my purse, which is far too full to fit anything else in, It's beginning to bore me, the book. The hostage situation has been resolved, Jane gave birth to her healthy baby despite the toxic fumes poured into her system by the obviously scheming government, in order to save the hostages. Olena and Jack are dead even though they're totally the good guys. Come on Tess Gerristen you could've written this better.

The bus comes to a halt outside of a large and rather majestic hotel. The Maybeché Hotel. It looks more like a palace instead of a hotel for music wannabe's. I pick up my new black Chanel purse and place it on my shoulder before linking arms with my best friend and exiting the vehicle. While we're piling into a crowd outside the hotel entrance, with the groups category already waiting and the over 25's bus pulling up now, I somehow end up right beside CeCe. The backs of our hands graze over each other as my entire body becomes enveloped in so many butterflies, I fear I may be carried away into the stratosphere with them.

She backs away from me before returning back to the, almost leaving, bus screaming "My purse! Wait! I forgot my purse!" I can't help but giggle to myself. Jennel is to busy listening to Demi Lovato on her iPod to notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jennel POV**

I totally just caught Jillian blushing over CeCe. I pause my iPod and put it away with my headphones in my purse as we enter the hotel.

Me and Jillian are sharing a room, CeCe and the other girl are getting there own rooms and the boys are all sharing a suite. I'm staring at our luxury two bed room in awe when my phone goes off in my pocket, I drop my bags on the floor and slump onto the bed. I pull out my iPhone to investigate the noise;

_***1 new message***_

_**Unknown number: **__hey it's Demi ;) thanks for leaving your number, save mine xx_

_***Number successfully saved to contacts under: Demi Lovato***_

_***Compose new message***_

_**Jennel: **__hi, did you just get up now? Its 12:30 hehehe :P xx_

_**Demi: **__yeah ;P, somebody kept me up almost all night talking about how she thinks her best friend has a crush on a girl and doesn't even realise it XD xxx_

_**Jennel:**__ excuse me! Who talked about how she thinks Tupac faked his own death for almost an hour straight! hehe xx_

_**Demi: **__I have evidence to support that, what have you got? xxx_

_**Jennel:**__ touché... XD xx _

I place my phone down on the nightstand next to the queensize bed I'm currently laying on when I hear a knock on our room door. I open to find CeCe Frey behind it looking a little bashful. CeCe Frey. Bashful.

"Hey Jennel, Jil- uh, Jillian left this on the bus." She hands me the book Jillian's been obsessing over for the past two days. Jillian must be finished with the shower she was taking and saw CeCe at the door, she comes over to me and almost snatches the book out of my hand.

"Oh my god thank you so much I thought I lost this!" She wraps her arms tightly around CeCe and continues thanking her. This is a rare sight. I simply stare until Jillian uncoils herself from around CeCe and runs over to her bed and continues to read her book. I thank the blonde, who's cheeks are now redder than a cherry, for stopping by and close the door once again after she points to her room down the hall, room b213.

**_2 new messages_**

_**Mothership: **__hi hunny, please don't party to hard and stay safe okay. Can't wait to see you thursday night on tv, im so proud of my baby. Love mom x_

_**Demi**__: haha, so what hotel are you staying at?xxx_

_***reply to: Mothership***_

_**Jennel: **__thanks mom, I can't wait to be home and see you and dad. And don't worry Jill's looking after me_

_***reply to: Demi Lovato***_

_**Jennel:**__ the maybeché hotel xx_

_**Demi:**__ cool, I have a meeting with one of my producers in about an hour, his office is a 10 minute drive from there. I'll come meet you in the lobby at say, 2:30? xxx_

_**Jennel:**__ yess please ;P looking forward to it, and are any ACTUAL bikini's needed? haha xx_

_**Demi: **__no hehehe, want to just go get starbucks and some junk food and watch some old movies? xxx_

_**Jennel:**__ very much so heheh xxx_

_**Demi: **__see you later babe ;) xxx_

Babe. I'm falling into a never ending pool of butterflies. I'm falling. For her. _Her._


	8. Chapter 8

**Cece's POV **

Jillian is holding me, thanking me for returning her book. She smells like complementary hotel soap. It's really nice on her, it mixes with her natural vanilla scent and the fruity essence engulfing my senses from her still damp hair. I can feel it leaving a wet patch on the shoulder of my baby pink blazer I have on over my silver glitter low-cut tank-top from urban outfitters, although I don't mind, Jillian Jensen _voluntarily_ wrapped her long and strong arms around me and clutched onto my back thanking me. The embrace only lasted something like 3 seconds but the shiver that cascaded down my spine from the cold water dripping from her damp hair onto my bare chest made it feel like eternity. She pulls away from me and I can finally look up at her face, smudged black eye make-up that she failed to remove in her shower, her piercing brown orbs staring back into mine. My cheeks grow hot and I know I'm blushing. She smiles at me exposing her perfectly formed dimples next to the corners of her mouth and her naturally gleaming white teeth. It's strange though; Back at Demi's loft she was telling Willie Jones, when he commented about how she wouldn't put the book down, how she wasn't even into it that much after she read past the middle. Did she hug me just to hold me? Or did the book suddenly get good again?

We say our goodbye's as Jennel shuts the door and I walk back toward my room to collect my purse before heading out to explore hollywood.

All of a sudden a hear a large bang followed my the sound of a girl laughing louder than a sonic boom. "Lauren." I mumble to myself before knocking on the door the sounds were coming from. The door swings open to reveal a very red and laughed-out-of-breath Camila Cabello, and the green eyed beauty behind her lying on the floor at the front of her head. "Hey Cabello, hi Linguini!" I say cheerily hoping to hang out with the girls from Fifth Harmony. Camila begins to laugh before attempting to stop herself with a hand over her mouth. Lauren pushes herself up from the room carpet seemingly distraught.

"It's Jauregui," she murmurs beginning to blush slightly.

"Oh Lauren I'm so sorry! You can call me CeCe french-fries! Oh my gosh." I feel so bad, Lauren laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"It's fine, easy mistake to make Frey." I smile at her before inviting them to go explore hollywood with me.

"I'd love to!" Mila exclaims before begging the tumblr obssessed brunette to come too. "Please Lolo! I wan't to see those celebrity stars on the sidewalk!?" Lauren agrees before grabbing her purse and a baggy grey and black flannel to place over her sunburnt shoulders and her navy blue vest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Demi's POV**

"Have a pleasant night Demetria"

"Thanks John," I say to the door man giggling at his posh phrasing and the calling me 'Demetria'. I pull out my phone and open messages, I select the name 'Jennyy' before checking the time; 2:17pm.

_**Demi: **__hey, I'll be there in 10, meet me in the lobby, I'll be wearing my black bowler hat and a red flannel around my waste. Look out for me I'm gonna be inconspicuous af! Hahah xx_

_**Jennel:**__ okay I'll be in my crazy tight skinny jeans ;) and a BLUE flannel! twins hehehe xx_

I don't bother replying. I quickly tweet out #X as part of this campaign I'm apart of to stop texting while driving, and get behind the wheel of my my matt-black Merc. I turn on the radio and my ears are permeated with a familiar voice,

"If I was a man I'd make my move,

If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth

If I was a judge I'd break the law!

And if I was from Paris

If I was from Paris

I would say

Ooh la la la la la la la,

Ooh la la la la la la."

Its Jennel's voice

After the most popular acts performances are aired on TV they always release that song for that years XFactor soundtrack and iTunes, Jennel was asked to record hers almost as soon as she got off stage. Along well as Jillian Jensen and Lauren Jauregui.

I'm jamming out to the song not caring about the dirty looks from people who see me singing at the top of my lungs at every redlight, stop sign and junction. Jennel's voice is crazy good! That's when it hit me. If people found out that anything had gone down between us it could potentially ruin any chances of the music career. She deserves this and I don't want to be responsible for being the reason she doesn't get the life she deserves.

I pull of to the Maybeché and hand my keys to the guy at the valet. And walk into the hotel lobby. My wandering eyes instantly land on Jennel Garcia. She was not kidding about those skinny jeans. She spots me and come's closer to me, she says hi and I nod but I wait until we're out of the building before replying.

"Hi jenn," I kiss her on the cheek trying to contain my previous feelings of doubt between me and Jennel ever having a relationship. If you can even call this that;_ a relationship._

_"_Hey dems, where's your car?" She asks me with that voice that sounds just like heaven, her long wavy hair with a yellow underside blowing away from her face in the light wind. This girl is so beautiful!

"I thought we could go on a little walk first." I finish planting a light kiss on her cheek. She grabs my hand in hers and intertwines our fingers as a grasp hold of her tighter.

"I'd love to," she says smiling to me.

That's when I know. I'd love to too.

_Because I love her._

We've been walking under the moonlight for about 10 minutes. Not to anywhere special, we just walked. We came up to a fountain, it had bright whitey-blue lights gleaming up from the under the surface of the water, some being covered my quarters and pennies from previous passers-by clutching onto their superstition and wishing for a little good look.

"Have you got any change, I wan't to make a wish," she says with a childish grin on her face.

"You know it's all crap right?" I giggle at her as she pouts and pull out two dimes and hand one to her. I watch as she closes her eyes and throws the coin into the wishing fountain. I do the same as she turns to me and asks me what I wished for. "If I tell you it wont come true."

"Excuse me, who's the one who said, and I quote, you know it's all crap right?" She has a smug look on her face.

"you believe in it," I say as she grabs my hands.

"Mine already came true," she lightly kisses my cheek before asking again, "what did you wish for?"

I pull my hands away from hers and I sit on the concrete ledge of the fountain

"I wished that I didn't have to do what I'm about to do."

"And what is it that you're about to do?" She weakly asks, giving no effort to cover her concern.

"We have to stop whatever it is that we're doing together."

"Demi what? Why would you-"

"Because I don't want to be the one who ruins your career!" Tears are streaming from her eyes and I can feel my eyes welling also. "Jennel, if anyone found out about us you would be kicked off of the show and I would never be able to live with myself!"

"Demi I don't care, I would go to the producer myself and quit if it meant I could be with you."

"Jennel don't do this,"

"Do what Demi? Love you? Because I do and I don't care who knows it!"

"Jennel," It comes out in a whisper, I can't breathe for the tears pouring down my cheeks. "I love you too. Which is why I'm doing this. I just think it should stop until the show's over, then if you still feel the same about me as I do and will about you then we can get back together. And we don't have to keep it a secret anymore.

She wiped the tears away from her own eyes and composes herself.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato. I love you and I really don't want you to do this, but I will _always _be here waiting for you." She grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer to her before leaving a soft kiss on my lips.

That's when everything went wrong

"Jennel!?"

"Demi!?"

"Oh my god!"

It was CeCe Frey, Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jennel's POV**

I pull away from Demi. Lauren, Cece and Camila are standing three feat from us and just witnessed the one thing we told each other no one would ever see before the end if the XFactor.

"Shit." Demi says to herself, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"I did not see this coming." Camila pipes in, "What is _this?"_

_"_We should probably explain," Demi adds avoiding eye contact with me or any of the girls. "Jennel and I, we started-"

"I'm in love with Demi." Everyone stops and stares at me, open mouthed.

My cheeks flush red as I hear Demi's already shaky breath hitch in her throat.

"Oh my god, you don't understand how hard I'm shipping you guys right now!" CeCe squeals before being hit in the arm by lauren. "Ow. What? I do!"

Lauren turn her attention back to Demi and I before asking the question on everyone's mind

"How did it happen?"

"Yesterday, Demi told me she had feelings for me, feelings I was sure I didn't feel in return. We swam, talked and cuddled and it took me literally hours to know that I'm head over heels for this woman. I don't care if you, CeCe or Camila snitches on us because I would choose Demi over a career in music any day!"

Lauren's eyes are glazed with water while herself, CeCe and Camila are smiling like freaks. I turn to Demi, tears are falling from her compassion-filled brown orbs and I feel a lump in my own throat.

"Are you crazy!" Camila speaks up, "we would never snitch, love is love and you can't help but fall into it." That's strange, Camila is staring at Lauren and her breathing becomes slow and deep. Lauren's vision remains on myself and Demi so she never realises. "The live shows are coming up so it's america's vote, plus the fact that there are three other judges. We know the competition is still fair." Camila walks towards us as she pulls Demi and I into one of her bear hugs.

"Thanks Camila." Demi says drying her eyes from my earlier confession.

"Come on Dennel, we should get back it's getting close to 5pm theres some meeting or something to explain the live shows." CeCe says looking at the time on her phone.

"CeCe, it's Jennel not Dennel."

"No, Dennel is your ship name. I just made it up now!" She says with a large smirk on ger face, "Demi plus Jennel equals Dennel."

We get back to The Meybeché at 4:35pm to wait for details about the meeting. Demi heads back to her loft, I presume to do the same thing. I get a hug from Camila and CeCe before heading to our separate rooms, Lauren says goodbye to me yet seemed somewhat uncomfortable with me almost the entire journey back. Perhaps the new information isn't sitting well, or maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable around me. She isn't homophobic is she? Is that what I am? A _homo_?

"Hey Jen, where were you?" I am greeted by Jillian as I return to our room.

"I need a nap."

"What happened?" I hear the genuine concern in her question.

"Everything's fine Jill," I should probably tell her whats been going on. "Thismorning when you saw me come into Demi's living room and I couldn't tell you where I was, well I was with Demi, some stuff happened between us and I found out I really like her. And she likes me too. Cece, Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello saw us by this wishing well thing and now they know about us."

"Jesus Jennel take a breath," she says laughing to herself, "so you and Demi Lovato are-"

"Together, I think."

"Well that was unexpected."

"Tell me about it."

_***One new message***_

_**Demi: **__I Love You Too_.

**_*authors note: apologies if this chapter seems rushed, I've been kind of ill and to be honest I just couldn't be bothered. I did need to write this however. It is kind of a filler but the events in this chapter will be important later so don't just discard this chapter. Thanks*_**


End file.
